Inevitable
by patri-md
Summary: Huddy después de la ruptura... Qué sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente: comencé a escribir esto... ¿Que pasará con el Huddy luego de la ruptura?... Espero que la lectura sea del agrado de ustedes... Y pido opiniones para continuar!

Gracias...

* * *

><p><strong>INEVITABLE<strong>

"_No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte, _

_porque_

_Seguir amándote,_

_Es inevitable…"_

_Shakira._

_Tengo miedo de verte_  
><em>necesidad de verte<em>  
><em>esperanza de verte<em>  
><em>desazones de verte<em>

_tengo ganas de hallarte_  
><em>preocupación de hallarte<em>  
><em>certidumbre de hallarte<em>  
><em>pobres dudas de hallarte<em>

_tengo urgencia de oírte_  
><em>alegría de oírte<em>  
><em>buena suerte de oírte<em>  
><em>y temores de oírte<em>

_o sea_  
><em>resumiendo<em>  
><em>estoy jodido<em>  
><em>y radiante<em>  
><em>quizá más lo primero<em>  
><em>que lo segundo<em>  
><em>y también<em>  
><em>viceversa.<em>

_(Mario Benedetti.)_

* * *

><p>A pesar de su renguera, fue el encargado de dar un paso hacia adelante. Aunque se tratara de la travesía hacia la incertidumbre.<p>

Porque sabía que era inevitable, pero, al mismo tiempo, ignoraba cual era el destino que trazaba con ese intento.

Había atravesado un lapso de tiempo en el que los sentimientos se volvieron inmanejables. En el que el dolor había vuelto para hacerse más intenso.

Al principio la ira, la bronca, la rabia, lo nublaban todo. E intentaba negar la realidad que le abrumaba, tal como si quisiese tapar el sol con una sola mano. Pero lo único que lograba era que el fuego lo traspasara, quemando su piel y dejándolo, una vez más, en carne viva.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió luego de una semana de desborde y putas. Después de la farsa de su matrimonio por conveniencia…

Sin embargo, en un día cualquiera de trabajo en el hospital, una intervención poco tradicional para el paciente de turno lo llevaría, como era habitual, directa e inevitablemente a su despacho.

Así sucedió este mediodía, como tantos…

Inspiró profundo, apretó los dientes, y alzando su bastón empujó la puerta para ingresar sin pedir permiso.

Ella yacía atrás de su escritorio, inmutable, como siempre. Sumergida más que nunca en sus papeles. Tratando, por todos los medios posibles, de hacer caso omiso a su presencia. Intentando dibujar en el aire un conducto entre sus ojos y las palabras escritas de los expedientes que plagaban su escritorio; para no alzar la vista y tener que mirarlo… Porque si eso ocurría, sabía que irremediablemente se derretiría todo el hielo que la protegía de él, y la dejaría expuesta…

Al entrar, House percibió el eterno perfume de la decana, invadiendo el ambiente y penetrando por todos sus sentidos hasta casi embriagarlo por completo. Una fragancia fuerte, dulce y amaderada que lo volvía loco, y lo transbordaba a otros momentos en el que el aroma de la piel de Cuddy se mezclaba con el suyo.

Pero la realidad, el "hoy", el presente de ambos en el que él era sólo el Dr. House, y ella su jefa, quebraba el segundo de ensueño.

_-Necesito autorización para…_

Con esas palabras empezaba la discusión de rutina, en la que Cuddy, como siempre, respondería primero con la negativa.

_-¿Te has vuelto loco? __**No**__ lo sueñes… Debes hacerlo de otra manera… No…_

Ella, la decana, respondería seguramente con un "no". Pero hoy era diferente; y a House un "no" le sonaba dolorosamente a un "nunca".

**_"Contigo, no… Nunca…"_**

Aunque él manejaba hábilmente el sortilegio de convertir una negativa de Cuddy en un "tal vez" cuando se trataba de salvar la vida de un paciente; en esta circunstancia le resultaba imposible.

Porque lo que se jugaba no era la vida de otro. Eran los propios sentimientos que necesitaban de un urgente rescate. Y allí él se sentía indefenso y desvalido. Sin demasiadas herramientas.

O los instrumentos de los que se valdría, retorcidos como siempre, no serían seguramente los convencionales utilizados por el resto de los mortales…

Pero esa era otra historia...

House se encontraba allí, en ese lugar, por cuestiones laborales... Aunque discriminar entre razón y corazón, hoy no le resultara del todo factible...

Y luego del juego de palabras que vendría después de la negativa de Cuddy, el sacaría a relucir su afilada lengua, para, posteriormente, abrigar el falso triunfo de la reyerta.

Una conquista que ya no le emocionaba. Que le daba igual, porque absolutamente todo, últimamente, le sabía a pérdida.

Las palabras se habían convertido en una espada entre ellos.

Parecían estar hechas para romper, quebrantar, destruir al adversario.

Los vocablos a veces salían a borbotones, sin pedir permiso, colmando e inundando el vacío que lograron construir entre ambos, para separarse.

Palabras sin sentido, esbozadas sin necesidad, tapando y ahogando; obscureciendo y ocultando…

**Porque el verbo puede utilizarse para decir, pero también para acallar…**

Y los dos eran cómplices de camuflaje de emociones.

¡Las palabras estaban de más!. ¡Si tan solo dejaran aflorar, un poco, sus miradas!

Ellas sí conocían el significado de la verdadera comunicación: el mirar, escuchando y diciendo; murmurando sentimientos agazapados en la profundidad de cada uno.

Bastaba solo un soplo de silencio, para que eso sucediera… **Inevitablemente.**

Porque querían aturdirse, pero sus miradas en algún momento ganarían la batalla a las voces, y mostrarían por fin lo que encubrían…

Fue en un instante como ese, doloroso y mágico, en el que House cayó en la cuenta de que no podría seguir adelante. No de esa manera.

Si antes el dilema era como lograr trabajar juntos siendo una pareja; ahora, la cercana distancia se le hacía insostenible.

Porque la amaba. Y eso era inevitable...

¡Y la quería para él!… Y no podía dejar de pensar en ello cada vez que la tenía enfrente de sí, o cuando, inútilmente trataba de evadirla.

Entonces, decidió dar el paso. Incierto. Porque el camino era sinuoso y escarpado. Enredado y retorcido como él.

Pero en ese laberinto sin salidas, parecía no estar solo: los dos estaban atrapados.

Ambos cavando el túnel de la desesperación, que los llevaría a unirse, en algún punto. El único posible para ellos.

En esa búsqueda, House se sentía en inferioridad de condiciones. Era el "cojo" que necesitaba del bastón para avanzar hacía ningún lado.

Sin embargo, tomó coraje y lo hizo, casi sin pensarlo.

...

Era de noche. Había salido tarde del hospital, con el tiempo suficiente como para pasar por el departamento, darse una ducha, cambiarse y salir a su encuentro.

Ahora, la esperaba en ese bar de "mala muerte", a las once y media de la noche, donde la había citado.

Hundido en sus pensamientos que, de manera inevitable, casi como una obsesión, lo llevaban una y otra vez hacia ella.

Había bebido ya su tercer vaso de whisky, cuando sintió el aire fresco que ingresaba por la puerta que se abría, mezclado con un familiar perfume de frutos y madera.

Volteó la mirada y la vio ingresar…Frágil y decidida.

_Continuará... (si es que hay ganas de seguir leyendo...) Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Gente! En primer lugar les agradezco a todas por las opiniones que me dejaron! Todas me dan mucho entusiasmo como para seguir escribiendo. Voy a mencionarlas porque la mayoría no está registrada en facfiction, por lo que no puedo responderles directamente: Luz, Hudlylove, Ali, Beatriz, YeziiHuddy, kmi, mikahuddy, MI AMIGA my house y Martuhuddy

Le dedico lo que sigue a Martuhuddy (a su pedido ) … Por cierto, Martu me sugería que incluyera más diálogos… Y eso intento… Pero me encanta lo que le pasa por "dentro" a estos personajes… Como que a veces transmiten más con gestos que con palabras… De todas maneras, acá viene un poco más de diálogo (y espero que "suene" a los personajes que representan… porque eso es lo más difícil…)

En principio me plantée hacer un fic corto (no creo que tenga más de tres o cuatro capítulos…) Les dejo el siguiente, que ya está escrito.

**Saludos y anímense a decirme lo que piensan sobre lo que voy escribiendo… **

Gracias!

* * *

><p><em>Me despierto pensando <em>_si hoy te voy a ver,  
>pero es inútil negarlo: <em>

_Tú me estás atrapando otra vez…  
><em>

_..Te extraño cuando llega la noche  
>pero te odio de día,<br>después me subo a tu coche  
>y dejo pasar la vida…<em>

_Debería dejarte,  
>Irme lejos, no volver.<br>Pero es inútil negarlo: _

_Tú me estás atrapando otra vez…_

_(A. Calamaro. Me estás atrapando otra vez)_

* * *

><p>Eran las siete de la tarde cuando sonó el celular. El teléfono acusaba al emisor del mensaje: Gregory House.<p>

"_Cuddy: Quiero verte. Te espero en el bar Munich, a las once de la noche"_

….

Después de dar varias vueltas, se calzó unos jeans, una blusa blanca entallada, las botas de caña alta y un abrigo liviano, para partir.

Antes había pasado por la casa de su hermana que quedaría al cuidado de Rachel.

Odiaba no tener la fortaleza suficiente como para conservar su decisión de mantener la distancia imprescindible para no sucumbir a sus designios; la falta de constancia para sostener un no frente a él.

Aunque ya había abandonado la idea de que juntos podrían ser una pareja; de que unidos podrían cumplir el sueño de conjurar la soledad del futuro...

Esa había sido una estúpida utopía a la que, ingenuamente, se aferró tiempo atrás.

Pero era imposible. House estaba diseñado para estar solo. Era el tipo más egocéntrico que conocía, incompetente para cualquier sentimiento de empatía.

Sin embargo, ingenua no significaba inocente. Ella lo conocía más de la cuenta, y aún así lo había buscado para sí, arriesgándolo todo con tal de estar con él.

Porque lo amaba, inevitablemente…

Fundar a estas alturas una pareja representaba una empresa prácticamente inalcanzable para Cuddy.

El único hombre con el que quería estar, con el que deseaba transitar la vida y compartir su intimidad, parecía no apto para la vida social.

Interiormente sabía todo ello. Se lo había repetido a sí misma en incansables oportunidades.

Sin embargo, por encima de esa verdad, estaba allí empolvándose el rostro frente al espejo, dando un ligero brillo a sus labios y aromatizando su piel con el perfume que a él le enloquecía.

Odiaba no tener la firmeza suficiente para sostener un no.

Porque House poseía la fuerza de un poderoso imán que la atraía… Y aunque se resistiera, inevitablemente terminaba adherida a él.

...

La observó de arriba abajo, mientras se aferraba a su copa de whisky, hasta que por fin le lanzó seriamente:

_-¡Woww! ¡Te ves muy bien!_

Era una sensación extraña.

No habían hablado luego de la separación. No había existido un espacio para encontrarse sinceramente, luego de la ruptura.

Sólo se cruzaban en el hospital, en donde primaban los diálogos sarcásticos, plenos de ironías, que giraban siempre en torno a un paciente.

A decir verdad, la última vez que se habían visto fuera del ámbito laboral, había sido la noche de la boda. Y de eso, habría pasado ya casi un mes.

Por ello, la sensación de estar ahí, frente a frente, en un lugar neutral, se sentía raro.

Él le hizo un lugar, para que Cuddy pudiera sentarse.

Ella se ubicó a su lado, acomodando la cartera en el respaldar de la silla, al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo.

Aún le costaba mirarlo a los ojos… Sentía el vértigo de la primera vez, el cosquilleo en la boca del estómago de cuando recién lo había conocido… El estremecimiento que se repetía una y otra vez cuando se acercaban, a pesar de tantos años de provocación cotidiana; de juegos de seducción.

El tiempo, lejos de desgastar esa conmoción interna, parecía intensificarla.

–"_Qué locura! Que estoy haciendo aquí! ¡Te estás dejando atrapar otra vez Cuddy! ¡Estás demasiado perdida!_"

Intentó disimular sus pensamientos. Pero hizo un gesto nervioso, impropio de ella, casi de una adolescente: Se corrió el cabello que cubría sutilmente una parte de su rostro, y lo colocó tímidamente detrás de la oreja. Recién allí, pudo levantar la mirada hacia él y esbozar un inaudible:

_-Gracias…_

Él no dejaba de estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos. Examinándola incansablemente… Tratando de encontrar a la verdadera Cuddy, la que había perdido… La que últimamente se le escabullía detrás de un muro infranqueable.

_-¿Cómo está Rachel?_

Cuddy lo miró sorprendida. De verdad no se esperaba aquella pregunta sobre su hija. Aunque quizá estaba siendo extremadamente injusta. El intentaba ser atento. Y era cierto de que alguna especie de vínculo, muy particular, había establecido con la niña.

Ella lo sabía. Rachel le enrostraba esa verdad, toda vez que se lo mencionaba…Y, a fuerza de ser sincera, lo tenía presente a diario.

_-Rachel está bien, House. Gracias por preguntar. Quedó al cuidado de mi hermana._

_-¿Te pido una copa?_

_-No, sabes que no bebo entre la semana… Sólo voy a tomar un café._

House hizo señas al mozo para realizar el pedido.

Ahora, el silencio y las miradas, eran las protagonistas; hasta que por fin el largó , con una sonrisa casi triunfante:

_-¡Sabía que vendrías!_

Ella lo observó molesta y confundida:

_-¿Sabías? ¡Te felicito!¡ Me conoces mejor que yo, entonces!... Yo no estaba tan_ _segura…¿Qué quieres, House? _Preguntó sin disimular el fastidio que le provocaba cuando él se atribuía el triunfo en una batalla de la cual no tenía ningún interés en participar.

_-¿Cómo haces, Cuddy?_

_-¿Cómo hago, qué?_

_-¿Cómo haces? ¿Cómo lo sobrellevas tan bien?_

_- ¡Y tú que sabes! Claro. Has estado demasiado ocupado últimamente como para mirar fuera de ti…¡Evidentemente no la llevo tan bien como tú!_

Él la estudiaba con desconcierto.

_-¡Hombre! ¿Cuántas te has tirado desde nuestra separación?_

El mozo interrumpió inoportunamente la frase, trayendo a la mesa lo solicitado: _"un café para la señora…"_

Cuando el empleado se retiró, ella recobró la fuerza suficiente como para continuar con lo que sonaba a un reproche, mientras él la miraba seria y calladamente. En profundidad.

_-¡House! ¡Tú no pierdes tiempo! ¡Hasta te has casado con una!..._

Respiró profundo y siguió:

_- Me pregunto…¿Cuáles serán ahora tus fantasías? ¡Si ya cumpliste el sueño de la puta propia!... A propósito: ¿tu esposa te ha dado permiso para encontrarte conmigo?_

House estaba verdaderamente sorprendido… Cada locura cometida había sido un mensaje para ella… Un recado que, sospechaba, no había sido receptado por la destinataria…

Sin embargo, se había equivocado. Nada había resbalado. Hasta le parecía una escena de celos, de parte de la "medida" decana de los últimos días. Había bronca y dolor en sus expresiones. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Y hasta el color en su semblante le había cambiando, volviéndose más rosado…

Y quizá debería haber callado, pero House no pudo dejar la oportunidad de escupir su dolor, atrás de un sinnúmero de ironías.

Se acercó peligrosamente, invadiendo casi por completo el espacio corporal, rompiendo la distancia que se habían autoimpuesto hasta ese momento, y clavándole, como una daga, su penetrante mirada azul.

_-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Dra.… Iré por partes. No recuerdo cuántas me he tirado… Pero no creo que te interese un número… A tí solo te importa si la pasé mejor que contigo… __Por otra parte, en mi contrato matrimonial, no figuraba la cláusula en la que yo debiera pedir permiso para encontrarme contigo… Y.. por cierto, ya que tanto te preocupan mis "fantasías eróticas", ahora que tengo la "puta propia" me da más "morbo" volteármela a mi jefa…._

Se detuvo, ante la mirada absorta de Cuddy.

Ambos se sentían incómodos y estaban maltratándose nuevamente.

Y lo último que deseaba era lastimarla.

Se calló por un momento. Bebió un trago y la miró nuevamente, cambiando el tono de voz:

_-Es mentira._

Ella solo lo escuchaba.

_-Es mentira Cuddy. Ni tú te crees que yo la haya pasado tan bien. Lo sabes tú y lo saben todos. Porque durante este tiempo lo único que he hecho es exponer mi miseria descaradamente... Y está a la vista .._

_Ahora que lo sabes. Que conoces la verdad. Que soy el mismo infeliz de siempre. Te pregunto de nuevo, porque necesito saberlo... ¿Cómo se hace para seguir adelante?_

_¿Cómo haces tú?_…

_Porque yo no puedo…_

_CONTINUARA..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente: estoy actualizando seguido porque estoy con tiempo y ganas de escribir... Gracias por las opiniones y las críticas... Acá hay un poquitin más de diálogo (lo que más me cuesta). Espero que les suene bien y que les guste... SALUDOS y NO OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SUS PUNTOS DE VISTA!

* * *

><p><em>El sutil andamio de tus ojos,<em>  
><em>Son mi penitencia<em>  
><em>Me hacen ver el otro lado de la luz<em>

_Vienes y desandas por mi mente_  
><em>Me haces inocente, tanto como humano<em>  
><em>simple y tan común...<em>

_El caer en aras de tus labios,_  
><em>es llegar cansado y reposar<em>  
><em>quedarme en tus rincones<em>  
><em>sintiendo que...<em>

_Va creciendo el amor y en la ilusión,_  
><em>Se nos queda la piel amándonos<em>  
><em>Es volver a nacer cuando tú y yo<em>  
><em>Estamos juntos...<em>

_(Va creciendo el amor. Chayanne)_

* * *

><p>Cuddy no tenía respuestas. En ella anidaba tanto el dolor, como en él.<p>

_-No lo sé House. Yo, al menos, intento seguir con mi vida. Tengo una responsabilidad como madre y como directora del hospital. Hay días que no tengo fuerzas, ni ganas de nada. Quisiera poder sobreponerme, pero ni siquiera sé si podré lograrlo… Y esto… No sé si sea buena idea para nosotros._

_-¿Esto?_

_-Esto, de encontrarnos acá, en este bar…_

_-Necesitaba verte. Necesito que hablemos de esto. _

_-¿Crees que podamos arreglarlo?_

_-No lo sé… En verdad no lo creo… _

Había una profunda tristeza en su mirada, mientras continuaba_: _

_- Quizá deberíamos volver el tiempo atrás, al momento en que te dije: "tú crees que he cambiado… y seguiré siendo el mismo de siempre" ¿recuerdas? _Dijo con algo de ironía, pero también con pena…

_-Está bien, House, tenías razón: ¿es eso es lo que quieres que te diga?... Pero no te mentí. _

_-¿No mentiste? ¿No dijiste que no querías que cambiase?_

_-Sé que es complicado. Sé que soy complicada. ¡Pero te amo, y es cierto! Y te amo así, tal cual eres…¡No quiero que cambies! _

Cuddy hizo un silencio, tomó aire, para luego proseguir:

_-Pero, ya conoces como pienso: Tú no quieres una pareja House…Una pareja es compartir todo. Y tú solo te encierras, te proteges a ti mismo… No quiero eso para mi vida. ¡Ya sabes! Yo no quiero estar sola: Y contigo estaré sola siempre…_

_-Ok. Tienes razón… Y lo lamento Cuddy… Lo intenté todo contigo…_

_- Lo sé…_

_- Sé que mereces algo mejor… Y yo no creo ser capaz de ofrecértelo… Aún así, no me resigno. ¡No quiero perderte! No quiero que estés afuera de mi vida… Y, si así son las cosas: no creo que pueda seguir trabajando contigo._

_-¿Como que no puedes? ¡Lo que haces es importante para ti! ¡Tú vives para llegar a descifrar el enigma y arribar al diagnóstico correcto! ¡No puedes dejarlo! _

_-Es cierto. Esa solía ser mi vida. Pero quería que las cosas fuesen diferentes… Y había elegido… ¡Por una puta vez en la vida quise dejar de ser un miserable!… _Hizo unos segundos de silencio para proseguir, mirándola a los ojos.

-_Cuddy: Si me pides que haga como si nada hubiese pasado, yo no puedo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, mientras tenga que verte a diario. Te extraño y eso me tortura… ¿Tú no extrañas nada de nosotros? ¿Todo fue tan malo?…_

Cuddy lo escuchaba e internamente se preguntaba: ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué no puedo aceptarte tal cual eres?. ¿Por qué a veces te siento tan lejos, que no puedo llegar a ti?. ¿Por qué, en ocasiones, estás tan distante?. ¿Por qué lo nuestro no pudo ser?. ¿Por qué a veces te comportas como un niño egoísta y caprichoso?. ¿Por qué, aun así, eres tan adorable?

¿Por qué te necesito tanto? ... ¿Y por qué me siento tan débil contigo?

Ella solo respondió:

_-Claro que te extraño…_

…

Ambos se extrañaban.

Y estaban perdidos en una relación tortuosa… Ambos quebrados por dentro y buscando en el otro la posibilidad de enmendarse…

Porque se necesitaban. Aunque no fuera posible seguir adelante … No, de una manera convencional, como lo habían soñado.

Él, el tipo más jodido de la tierra; y ella, casi tan disfuncional como él…

Por eso, no era inaudito imaginar que terminarían esa noche en un cuarto de hotel.

Los dos lo sospechaban. Lo anhelaban… **Y era inevitable.**

La habitación era un lugar gris. Parecía diseñada para contener la amargura de las almas más desesperanzadas: como los huéspedes que albergaría por unas horas.

House hizo girar las llaves y empujó levemente la puerta para que Cuddy pudiese ingresar primero. En silencio. Las palabras estaban de más. Ya no existían reproches, y ni siquiera se esbozaba una promesa.

Sólo la necesidad hablaba. Y el deseo de estar juntos les brotaba por todos los rincones.

Ella se quitó el abrigo, y él hizo el bastón a un lado.

Sus ojos se buscaban, como siempre...

Se abrazaron.

Ambos se declaraban adictos. Dependiente el uno del otro.

No podrían seguir como una pareja. Pero tampoco podían vivir sin liberar la intimidad que existía entre los dos.

Ella, adicta a la aspereza de su barbilla raspando con insistencia sus pómulos; mientras su respiración irrumpía, densa, en la hondura de su cuello.

Adicta a sus besos: al roce de sus labios. A las intromisiones de su lengua enterrándose ansiosa en las profundidades de su boca. A la viscosidad de su saliva, mezclándose con la propia. A su aliento fresco y espeso que, ahora mismo, sabía a cuatro copas de whisky y desesperación.

Adicta al ligero y violento masaje de sus manos que la recorrían íntegramente: enredándose en sus cabellos, palpando por debajo de su blusa, o deteniéndose a friccionar con ímpetu y descaro sus glúteos.

Y ella amaba la insolencia de sus manos viajando por su anatomía.

Adicta a sus penetrantes ojos azules, que, ni por un segundo, dejaban de mirarla...

Adicta a su voz grave y ronca, susurrándole al oído: _"¿tienes idea de cuanto me calientas?"..._

Él, adicto al perfume frutal y amaderado de su jefa. A la suavidad de su piel. Al estremecimiento que le producía cuando, abruptamente, la distancia se volvía cercanía.

Adicto a la generosa recepción de Cuddy, abriéndose sólo para él. Forjándole un lugar para abrigarlo adentro de cada uno de sus poros. Brindándole un espacio, aunque fuese transitorio, por todas sus cavidades.

Adicto a que la decana, por momentos tomase las riendas, y se apropiara del mando, permitiendo el juego libre de sus manos sobre las más sensibles zonas de su cuerpo.

Adicto a desnudarla y dejarse desnudar.

House, adicto a que ella le indicara el camino, separando sus piernas.

Cuddy, adicta a que él ingresara intensa y suavemente en ella…

Adictos al calor que emanaban a través de la piel, mientras se fundían...

Al balanceo manso o impetuoso de las caderas.

A la humedad de los sexos…

A los tiempos de cada uno, que ya se conocían de memoria: la delicada paciencia del hombre y la urgencia de la mujer.

Al instante casi mágico en el que juntos emergían del universo...

En el que alcanzaban el éxtasis que los llevaba lejos de esta realidad inevitable: la que parecía negarles toda esperanza...

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola Gente! Ante todo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Yo también extraño muchísimo el Huddy... _

_Les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia que rápidamente va ir llegando al final..._

_Y tengan paciencia... No desesperar...NO TODO está perdido... (no absolutamente...)_

_Para mí estos personajes son conflictivos y encierran mucho dolor... Por eso no me imagino cosas simples para ellos... En fin._

_ESPERO COMENTARIOS, COMO SIEMPRE... TODOS SON BIENVENIDOS_

* * *

><p><em>De alguna manera<br>tendré que olvidarte,  
>por mucho que quiera<br>no es fácil, ya sabes,  
>me faltan las fuerzas,<br>ha sido muy tarde…_

_Las noches te acercan_  
><em>y enredas el aire,<em>  
><em>mis labios se secan<em>  
><em>e intento besarte.<em>  
><em>Qué fría es la cera<em>  
><em>de un beso de nadie…<em>

_Las horas de piedra_  
><em>parecen cansarse<em>  
><em>y el tiempo se peina<em>  
><em>con gesto de amante.<em>  
><em>De alguna manera<em>  
><em>tendré que olvidarte<em>…

_De alguna manera (L.E. Aute)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco meses después.<strong>

Ingresó al hospital, tarde, como era costumbre, y algo dormido.

Casi tambalea cuando una niña corrió hacia él con alegría y se le prendió de las piernas

_-¡Jaus! ¡Holaaaaa!_

Rachel se aferró fuertemente al jefe del Departamento de Diagnóstico.

House se sintió casi abrumado: entre asombrado y confundido ante tal manifestación de cariño…

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la hija de Cuddy, pero la recordaba siempre. Casi podría decirse que, en algún punto, a su manera, la extrañaba…

En otros tiempos, en su afán por ganarse el amor de la jefa, había forjado una relación muy particular con Rachel…

La conocía aún antes de que naciera, desde el momento que había descubierto la "idea loca" de la decana…

Porque un hijo comienza siendo un deseo, y él sabía todo de lo que había sido capaz Cuddy para tenerla.

Entonces, el sentimiento que abrigaba por la mocosa estaba ligado a todo lo atravesado por esa mujer antes de poder adoptarla: el anhelo de ser madre, la soledad, los miedos, las dudas, la remota ilusión de que él podría haber sido el elegido para la procreación…

Pero no lo fue.

Y las cosas se dieron de tal forma de que Cuddy adoptó, sola, a esa niñita de enormes ojos azules... Y con ella había competido por ganar el amor de la madre…

Ambos se habían estudiado mucho antes de aceptarse mutuamente…

Y Rachel le había ablandado el corazón.

Eso era evidente para todos los que, casualmente, eran testigos de esa escena, en la que House acariciaba torpemente el cabello de la niña que se le había agarrado a las rodillas, al tiempo que le estiraba las manitos para ser cargada en sus brazos...

El la levantó como pudo, con mucha dificultad, y Rachel ayudó prendiéndose a su cuello

_-¿Qué haces niña? ¡Que grande estás!_

Un poco más atrás, Cuddy observaba el acontecimiento, petrificada.

House percibió rápidamente el desconcierto de la decana:

-_Vé Rachel… Parece que tu madre te está esperando allí… Otro día me vienes a visitar, ¿vale?_

Rachel lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que el Dr. más amargado (y en el fondo, tierno) del Hospital, la depositaba en el piso.

Por un momento se miraron con Cuddy en un gesto que fue casi como un saludo imperceptible, para luego seguir de largo.

…

Antes de que el ascensor llegara a planta baja, apareció Wilson.

_-Hola House! ¿Vamos a los bolos esta noche?_

_-Mmm. Me temo que no… Hoy no puedo._

_-¿No puedes? ¿Qué cosa más interesante tienes para hacer un viernes en la noche?_

-_No te das una idea la infinidad de cosas interesantes que hay en la vida de un hombre casado_- dijo, mostrándole el anillo y mientras se adentraban al ascensor que abría sus puertas.

_-¡Wow! ¡Realmente me tienes sorprendido! ¡Esa mujer sí que te ha cambiado!..._ _Pero siento que me perdí de algo… ¿No era, acaso, que tu le hacías un favor por lo de la tarjeta verde?... Parece más bien que tú le debes algo…_

_-Tú no tienes sentimientos Wilson, no todo se trata de deudas…_

Ya, dirigiéndose cada uno a su oficina:

_-¿No me dirás nada más?_

_-Simplemente tengo un compromiso con Dominika._

_-Bueno, para serte sincero, lo que pienso es que esa chica tiene ganado el cielo… Ya llevan poco más de cinco meses y se te ve bastante tranquilo… Lo cual, no deja de preocuparme… Aunque veo, que no le ha ganado al vicodín_- manifestó el oncólogo mientras observaba con preocupación que House se llevaba una pastilla a la boca.

-_No le ha ganado al vicodín, porque ella no es celosa ni competitiva…_

-_Ok. Quizá a ella no le moleste, porque no te conoce… Pero en fin… Me apena Cuddy_.

_-¿Cuddy? ¿Por qué? Se supone que estaría bien… Fue ella la que terminó nuestra relación, ¿lo recuerdas?_

-_Si, lo tengo claro… pero no por celos. No creo que fuese feliz con esa decisión. Y tú tampoco House, no me la compro. Por más que intentes convencerme de lo contrario…_

_-Pero ¿que hay con Cuddy?_

-_No lo sé… Es algo… No sé como explicarlo, pero no la veo bien…_

El diálogo fue interrumpido por Foreman:

-_House, los estudios dieron positivo._

_-¡Bueno! ¿Te das cuenta que la sarcoidosis es un diagnóstico para cobardes?_

_-No era lo que parecía…_

_-Ok. Ya ves porque todavía soy tu jefe…Empiecen con el tratamiento. Hoy parece que tendré el día libre._

Mientras el Dr. Foreman se retiraba para tratar al paciente, molesto por la observación siempre pedante de House; cada uno de los médicos ingresó a su despacho.

….

Horas más tarde estaba allí en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana, con las piernas apoyadas en su escritorio y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Estrujando la pelota roja y gris, como si ese ejercicio pudiese calmar el dolor en la pierna, que parecía no ceder ante nada.

La decana ingresó con una carpeta en la mano:

_-Llegaste tarde hoy. Debes horas en la clínica…_

_-Pero acabo de resolver un caso. Me merezco un descanso._

_-Hay pacientes esperando House…_

_-Ok. Le diré a Trece._

_-¡No sobrecargarás a un médico de tu equipo sólo porque no quieres realizar tu trabajo_!…

_-¡Pero me presionas a mí! ¡Un discapacitado! ¡Tú si que no tienes corazón, jefa!… No sé por qué debería hacerlo._

_-Porque soy tu jefa y te lo ordeno... ¿Te parece buen argumento el ser quien te firma el cheque que recibes a fin de mes?_

_-¡Ah! ¡Pero que viva! Dijo, poniéndose de pie ante Cuddy…_

_-¿Viva? ¡Te pago para que hagas tu trabajo!_

_-No sé de qué hablas... pero la idea de que tú me pagas me excita._

Cuddy clavó sus ojos en los de él, al ver que cuando acababa de soltar esa frase justo ingresaba Chase a la oficina.

Se retiró diciendo:

_-No demores House, te esperan en planta baja. _

La decana saludó a Chase y se marchó rápidamente.

House fue tras ella:

-_Cuddy, ¡espera! _

Ella detuvo su caminar, con el que parecía perforar el piso a cada paso:

_-¿Qué quieres House? Estoy apurada_.

-¿_Qué hay de ti?._

_-¿De mí? ¿Por qué me preguntas?_

_-Wilson me comentó que no te había visto bien…_

_-¿Y a ti te interesa como estoy?_

House hizo un gesto de afirmación, casi imperceptible, con la cabeza.

_-¿Algún problema con Rachel?_

_-No House. Sólo la traje para unas vacunas. Ella está bien._ Se quedó en silencio para luego agregar, mirándolo a los ojos. -_De verdad, nunca imaginé que se encariñaría tanto contigo._

_-¿Te sorprende? Siempre tuve éxito con mujeres jóvenes e inteligentes_… Dijo en tono burlón… Para luego agregar: _¿Qué le has dicho?_

-_Lo que se le puede decir a una niña de su edad. Cometí un error. La próxima pensaré muy bien antes de llevar alguien a casa. Creo que esto no ha sido bueno para ella_.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio. Él no tenía palabras… Y ella tampoco.

….

Sintió el sonido de la llave.

Era raro, pero había llegado a la hora esperada.

Ella lo aguardaba con la cena.

Era un ritual habitual, pero con House nunca se sabía.

Él entró, tan ensimismado, que por un momento olvidó de que habría alguien en el departamento.

Sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta, el intenso aroma a comida recién horneada lo sacó rápidamente de su "amnesia temporaria".

Alzó los ojos, y allí estaba la joven mujer: su esposa.

No era el rostro que deseaba ver allí, aunque no le disgustara del todo la chica.

-_Hola Greg._

_-Hola_, esbozó House con desgano..

-_Qué bueno que llegas temprano… Acabo de preparar la comida_.

-_No tengo apetito._ Respondió secamente, pero sin deseo de herirla. Dejó el bastón apoyado en el mueble y siguió de largo hacia su habitación.

Avanzaba con la dificultad de quien ha perdido el apoyo necesario para andar. Sin su sostén…

Aunque hubiesen pasado varios meses, Dominika todavía no se acostumbraba a esa sensación de incomodidad. El sentirse extraña, ajena, ocupando un lugar que no le pertenecía.

El desarraigo permanente de ser una extranjera en esa tierra y en esa casa, que nunca terminaría por acogerla.

Más de una vez lloraba en silencio, invadida por un sentimiento que no era propio… Como si la soledad en ese espacio fuese una enfermedad contagiosa…Como si la amargura se hubiese adueñado de todos los rincones… Era como un "hechizo" difícil de desprenderse.

Es que ese sitio parecía estar inundado de la angustia de su dueño: el hombre amargo de los ojos más bellos, más profundos y más tristes que había conocido.

Sabía poco de él porque no tenían mucho diálogo.

El imponía una infinita distancia entre los dos.

Pero era mujer… Y algunas cosas podía intuir…

Sabía que el casamiento había sido para ella, su gran oportunidad: obtener la "tarjeta de ciudadanía"…

Para él, en cambio, había sido la represalia de un corazón herido…

Sabía que la angustia de ese hombre tenía un nombre y un apellido.

El que a veces le escuchaba pronunciar en la oscuridad de la noche, en la soledad de su habitación.

Casi como un murmullo esbozado con descuido, inconcientemente...

Susurrado en el momento exacto en el que la imagen mental de quien sueña despierto toma cuerpo, y se hace tan persistente como para convertir una fantasía en (casi) realidad…

Y ella lo había escuchado más de una vez. Muy claramente.

El siempre repetía el mismo nombre: _"Cuddy"_

_CONTINUARA..._


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA! Gracias por los comentarios.

Este capítulo es corto, y sin diálogos... Pero como me piden que los suba rápido... Pues acá está terminado y lo "cuelgo"...

Espero que les guste...

SIEMPRE LOS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS... NO OLVIDEN DE DEJARLOS! (para bien o para mal...)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La necesidad tiene cara de hereje"<strong>__(Dicho popular)_

…

"_El amor no se manifiesta en el deseo de acostarse con alguien... sino en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien" __Milan Kundera_

…

_And I need you now tonight_  
><em>And I need you more than ever<em>  
><em>And if you'll only hold me tight<em>  
><em>We'll be holding on forever...<em>

_(Y te necesito esta noche  
>Y te necesito más que nunca<br>Y si sólo me sujetaras  
>Estaremos sujetados por siempre...)<em>

_Bonnie Tyler. Eclipse Total of the Heart_

* * *

><p>No había cambiado nada. Ni un ápice… Continuaba siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre.<p>

Por eso, en aquella oportunidad, hacía ya cinco meses, no tuvo ni el más mínimo signo de pudor que le impidiera proponérselo.

Porque la necesitaba… Y eso le bastaba.

En realidad ni siquiera existía un acuerdo; pero sí, un trato "tácito", una posibilidad latente con hora de vencimiento.

Los cruces habituales en el hospital: un intercambio de palabras subidas de tono, un choque de miradas, un simple roce… Cualquier cosa podía ser suficiente. Cualquier situación podía constituirse en el "juego previo": el combustible inevitable para encender el deseo de disolverse en el otro.

Al fin comprendía esa verdad _"se codicia lo que se ve todos los días"(*__1)__…_ Y él, habitualmente, se sentía como un animal en celo ante su presencia.

Le provocaba, a veces, sólo verla…

Quizá porque ya había sido suya, su mujer, y la había perdido.

O, tal vez, porque era el final de un deseo inabordable.

O, simplemente, por lo ceñido de su atuendo y la profundidad de su escote; que permitía entrever, sospechar, aunque nunca admirar completamente. Tal como sucede con las golosinas que son expuestas tras las vitrinas de los negocios, ante la mirada ávida de un niño…

Y él ya conocía de memoria lo que había por debajo de la falda o de la translúcida blusa: Y lo ansiaba desmedidamente...

Cuddy parecía llevar el cartel de _"se mira y no se toca"_ mientras avanzaba por los recintos del hospital … Y era su tentación permanente.

...

Seguía siendo narcisista, y tenía miedo de perderla definitivamente.

Habían arribado a una "convención" implícita: la manera en que encararían lo que, se suponía, era clandestino y secreto entre los dos.

Pero le contrariaba el no poder retenerla totalmente. Porque Cuddy se entregaba por un momento, y posteriormente se le perdía…

Entonces, el "goodbye House" se repetía indefinidamente: Cada nuevo encuentro era un nuevo adiós, una nueva despedida… Y terminaba siendo su peor pesadilla.

Sin embargo, allí estaba; encerrado y aferrado a esa circunstancia, sin poder superar el dilema. Porque prefería perderla cada vez, al lado del vacío de nunca poseerla para sí.

Cada nueva fusión era como el ingreso de aire indispensable para los oprimidos y asfixiados pulmones de un asmático; la fuente de agua necesaria para saciar la sed y poder sobrevivir en medio del desierto más árido…

No quería dejarla ir. Pero era cobarde para atreverse a más...

Porque ya lo había intentado todo con ella. Le había ofrecido todo lo que era capaz de dar. Y no había sido suficiente…

En verdad, su matrimonio con Dominika ahora también era un impedimento. Estúpidamente, le había puesto un "sello" a la ruptura, saboteándose a sí mismo cualquier posibilidad de enmienda.

Sólo les quedaba la unión sexual… Para nada ociosa, ni carente de significados. Puesto que a él, no sólo le apetecía hacerle el amor, quería ser el hombre durmiendo con ella… Pero la mujer se le escapaba...

Le quedaba el sexo: el espacio en el que se sentía seguro, donde podía reconocer el instante de plena satisfacción que le propiciaba; en el que podía complacerla y hacerla estallar gozosa: El sublime momento del orgasmo.

Aunque sólo fuese por un breve lapso de tiempo… Unas pocas horas insertas entre los infinitos e interminables segundos que rellenan una semana.

...

Seguía pensando en él y en los "antojos" que le despertaba su "ex" novia. Desde hacía cinco meses su amante secreta… La que escudriñaba insistentemente. La que asediaba cada semana, para concretar sus pretensiones.

Sin embargo, esta vez la cita sobrevino con una singularidad: No fue House el que la buscó descaradamente en una llamada telefónica o atrás de alguna "sutil obscenidad" aprovechando la soledad de su despacho.

En esta oportunidad, Cuddy había mostrado "la hilacha"(*2), dejando al descubierto su propia escasez.

Era ella la del insinuante mensaje telefónico, que había recibido hacía algunos segundos:

_-"House: Te necesito esta noche..."_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_1__-Frase de la película "el silencio de los inocentes"_

_*__2__-mostrar la hilacha, en argentina, significa, enseñar las verdaderas intenciones… En México creo que la expresión sería: enseñar el cobre… Y en España: mostrar el plumero… Ustedes me corregirán…_

_CONTINUARA_


	6. Chapter 6

_HOLA GENTE!_

_LES DEJO EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC... ESPERO LES GUSTE. (cambio la calificación a M... POR LAS DUDAS)_

_ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES! _

_QUIERO MUCHO A ESTOS PERSONAJES Y DESEARIA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ELLOS EN LA SERIE._

_ESPERO QUE ESTA IDEA LES GUSTE... Y SI NO LES GUSTA: IGUAL ESPERO SUS APRECIACIONES_

_REVIEWS! SE AGRADECE!_

_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA..._

* * *

><p><em>-Cualquier cosa me llamas al celular… <em>le dijo otra vez a la niñera

Besó a Rachel que estaba ya dormida en su habitación:

_-Te amo chiquita… Vuelvo enseguida._ Balbuceó.

Se aferró a la idea: "Debo acabar con esto".

Se observó en el espejo antes de salir. El vestido negro acentuaba la palidez del rostro y las marcadas ojeras. Esas que ya se habían instalado rodeando sus brillantes ojos claros. Y no existía el maquillaje que las ocultara…Eran marcas de cansancio y preocupación.

Quizá por eso el comentario que Wilson le hiciera a House por la mañana. _¿Tuvo que mencionarlo el oncólogo para que él reparara en ella? ¿Es que acaso no la estaba viendo?. ¿Acaso no percibía la contrariedad que implicaban estos encuentros furtivos y prohibidos?._

Prohibido, porque él era un hombre casado. Y el matrimonio con la extranjera lo ponía en un lugar de vigilancia y vulnerabilidad ante la ley. Eso era un hecho. Aunque terminaría algún día…

Prohibido, porque ella se había autoimpuesto una veda: _" de esta agua no has de beber" _

Ella decretaba la norma y ella la violaba. Traspasaba sus propios límites. Y le resultaba inevitable.

Tomó la cartera y partió.

Subió a su auto e inició el recorrido que, a estas alturas, conocía de memoria.

Con miedo a no poder detenerse nunca. Con pánico de repetir eternamente este camino que en vez de hacerla avanzar, la detenía.

Hacía tiempo que se sentía atrapada en movimientos circulares. Mareada y alienada; cegada por el carrousell en el se había convertido su vida.

Una calesita que no paraba de dar vueltas y que le deparaba intensos y escasos momentos de alegría.

Llegó a destino, estacionó el auto y descendió. Le temblaban las piernas.

"_Debo decir adiós"… _

….

Hasta ese momento, durante esos últimos cinco meses, él siempre daba el primer paso. Era quién proponía; en definitiva, quien se encargaba de marcar los tiempos para la cita según sus propios apremios.

Y ella respondía al llamado. Estaba ahí cada vez que él lo pretendió, porque también lo quería.

Pero esto no la eximía de culpas, ni de dudas.

Porque en realidad no era así como debía suceder… No era esta la forma en la que había soñado su relación con House.

"Esto" no respondía ni a sus proyectos, ni a sus expectativas.

Sentía que había entrado en un juego: Un esparcimiento atrayente, encantadoramente cautivador… Fascinante. Un vicio.

¿Era ella tan adicta como él?. ¿Qué lugar estaba ocupando para House? ¿Era un acto compulsivo más?. ¿Era su droga, su vicodín o su puta de turno?

Es cierto, ella estaba ahí con él, porque así lo deseaban ambos. Y sus encuentros estaban impregnados de pasión pero también de ternura.

House era otro House en la cama; sin dejar de ser él mismo. Sin perder su esencia.

El Hospital era el lugar de la confrontación, del enfrentamiento; como si casi todo eso fuera indispensable para "calentar motores" y salir a la pista.

Sin embargo, la intimidad con House era ardiente y dulce. Reconfortante para el cuerpo y para el alma.

Más allá de todo, la idea le taladraba la cabeza… _¿una puta más?_

…

Entró a la habitación del hotel de siempre, decidida. Con armadura de jefa. Con aires de decana. Con deseo de ser la que llevaría las riendas.

House, la aguardaba ya, como era costumbre. Expectante y atento, mirando hacia la puerta; recibiéndola con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Estudiaba sus movimientos. De acuerdo a la manera en que ingresaba podía entrever el humor que acompañaría a Cuddy esa noche.

Casi siempre hacía una aparición tímida: Resignada y triste. Y él odiaba eso. Odiaba ser el que le causara pena. Odiaba no poder transformar sus lágrimas y su angustia en la esperanza de un futuro más prometedor.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Si también él estaba roto por dentro…

Solo quedaba el intento de consolarla sin palabras, valiéndose de caricias y de besos… Hacía como que no veía, pero las lágrimas atragantadas de su amante no le pasaban desapercibidas.

Y eran un motivo más de dolor.

Sin embargo, hoy estaban allí porque ella lo había pedido.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada. Con la claridad necesaria con la que acostumbraban a hacer el amor mientras sostenían, incesantemente, la mirada en el otro.

_-Apaga la luz_. Pidió ella.

_-Por qué? Me gusta verte.._

_-Porque hoy lo hacemos a mi manera._

_-Y no te gusta mirarme o no deseas que te mire?_

_-No me gusta que analices_. Contestó algo molesta, mientras se acercaba al velador del lado de la cama para presionar la llave que dejaría al dormitorio en penumbras.

Sin embargo, la obscuridad no era total, y un halo de luz ingresaba por la ventana.

_-Me gusta cuando tomas la iniciativa…_ esbozó seguro, entregándose por completo a sus anhelos….

Cuddy marcaba el ritmo esta vez. Eso deseaba, y House lo entendió rápidamente. ¡Qué más daba! Sólo quería estar con ella y alargar el momento de estar juntos… Y de cualquier manera, cualquier cosa estaría bien con Cuddy.

Fue ella quién se acercó primero.

Ella la que con su lengua irrumpió en su boca, al tiempo que sus manos hurgaban en sus pantalones.

Ella quién desabrochó la camisa y bajó la cremallera.

Fue ella quien le quitó los boxers, mientras lo empujaba a la cama.

Y todo avanzaba vertiginosamente, sin pausas, e impidiendo que él pudiese llegar a rozarla siquiera. Cuando lo intentaba, ella lo frenaba tomándolo por las muñecas.

_-Tú no me tocas_. Lo que en House provocaba aún más excitación y curiosidad.

-_No aceleres tanto_. Le susurraba, jadeante.

Ella sola se quitó la ropa. Y fue ella la que eligió la posición.

"_Debo acabar con esto"_ se repetía a sí misma, mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar el vértigo que le provocaba su mirada…

Porque si sus pupilas se encontraban, sabría que no podría… Sabría que se sentiría arrastrada inevitablemente al abismo. Ese precipicio que le aterraba, al tiempo que le atraía fatalmente…

Se colocó encima del médico, tomándolo por los brazos de modo que éstos se incrustaban, abiertos y hacia arriba en la almohada; mientras las rodillas de Cuddy perforaban el colchón.

Su sexo se abrió para abrigar y adueñarse del de él.

Por fin House pudo deshacerse de sus manos para asirla por sus glúteos y recorrer su espalda.

Pero era ella la que marcaba el compás, con el vaivén de sus caderas.

_-¡Vaya, que estás caliente!... ¡Te apuras demasiado!_ le murmuraba agitado y casi como una queja.

_-¡Cógeme y calla! _Imploraba Cuddy_._

_-Me gusta que me ordenes cosas interesantes…_

House respondió obediente, saliendo rápidamente de su posición hasta ahora pasiva; justo cuando Cuddy acababa su primer orgasmo.

Ella sólo quería terminar y él deseaba eternizarlo.

Por eso se contuvo.

La tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a acomodarse a su lado.

Era la noche de Cuddy… Y quería satisfacerla. Conocía a esta mujer de memoria y sabía que es lo que le apetecía… Y a él le daba igual de cualquier modo, con tal de tenerla consigo, con tal de prolongar los minutos de tenerla a su lado…

Ella adivinaba… No hacían falta las palabras para entenderse…

Se colocó de espaldas a él, arrodillada en la cama. Disfrutaba del calor de su cuerpo atrás de ella, de sus besos y su respiración en la nuca, de sus caricias en sus senos, de su miembro erecto rozándole las nalgas.

Cuddy apoyó sus codos en el lecho, permitiéndole a House introducirse en ella, fuerte y enérgicamente. Con fogosidad desenfrenada. Hasta elevarse, esta vez, juntos; en el ansiado clímax.

…

Respiraban agitados. Uno al lado del otro.

_-Esto ha sido raro…_Expresó House

_-¿Raro?_

_-¿Qué te sucede?..._ Preguntaba con miedo. Indagar encerraba el riesgo del "goodbye".

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

_-Me has evitado la mirada desde que entraste…_

Encendió la luz y buscó sus ojos.

Luego de un breve silencio, Cuddy , ocultando la vista atrás de sus párpados, le largó:

_-"Esto" me hace sentir una puta._

House sonrió.

_-¿De qué te ríes?_

_-Me río porque ahora comprendo todo…_

_-Claro, porque tú lo sabes todo…_ Reafirmó Cuddy, visiblemente molesta, con ironía…

_-Es ridículo_

_-¿Ridículo?_

-_Si te deja tranquila que te lo diga: No Cuddy, no eres una puta para mí._

_-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Tú sólo buscas satisfacción…_

_-¿Tú no? _

_-Yo he preguntado primero._

_-Estás algo…vieja para puta._ Dijo burlonamente.

_-Te odio._

_-¿Por qué? A mí me gustas…_

_-Gracias, tu respuesta es tranquilizadora…¿No puedes tomarme en serio? ¡Se trata de mis sentimientos!_

_-¡Es que no puedo creer que seas tan tonta, mujer! ¡Todo el tiempo te deseo! Y "esto" que tenemos, como tú le llamas, es lo único que me mantiene vivo… Y espero esta noche cada semana… Y quisiera que fueran más las noches … Y que te quedaras conmigo, durmiendo a mi lado, aunque fuera una puta vez, en vez de huir…_

_-No respondes a mi pregunta… _

House la tomó por el mentón, para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras con su otro brazo la rodeaba:

_-Te amo Cuddy… Y conste que a ninguna puta se lo he dicho…_

_"Debo terminar con esto": _como un eco lejano, la consigna resonaba en su mente.

Y lo miró a los ojos.

Y se dejó caer al vacío de su profunda mirada azul… Nuevamente atrapada por el vértigo...

Y supo que "debo" nunca es igual a "puedo"...

Que otra vez era impotente: No podía ni quería dejarlo ir…

_-¿Hasta cuando, House?,_ preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos…

-_Hasta cuando tú lo desees…_

Y, por un instante, quiso abrigar la ilusión… Quiso aferrarse a la esperanza de que quizá, algún día, en algún momento de sus vidas, podrían ser amantes, pero también … pareja.

La que comparte el sexo y la cama. La locura cotidiana: las corridas, al trabajo, las comidas compartidas, los paseos por el campo, las preocupaciones, las peleas, el aburrimiento, los miedos, las dudas… La soledad y la vejez…

Quizá, algún día, él saldría de su caparazón…

O, tal vez, ella lo aceptaría así, tal cual es… Sin exigirle nada.

Simplemente porque no podían sobrevivir separados. Porque la vida era difícil estando juntos, pero se necesitaban…

Sencillamente porque se amaban…

Y eso era inevitable.

FIN


End file.
